debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of Legend)
|-|A Link to The Past= |-|Link's Awakening= Summary Link lives with his uncle in a house near Hyrule Castle. During this time, the land of Hyrule was plagued by a sudden disaster, until the wizard Agahnim appeared at the court of the King of Hyrule and quelled the upheaval. Named chief adviser to the throne, he soon seized power from the king and kidnapped the six Maidens, descendants of the seven Sages of long ago. The Maidens were taken to the castle tower and never seen again. One night, Link is awakened by a telepathic message from Princess Zelda, who says that she is locked in the castle dungeon. As the message closes, Link finds his uncle ready for battle, telling Link to remain in bed. After his uncle leaves, however, Link ignores his uncle's command and follows him to the dungeons under the castle. When he arrives, he finds his uncle mortally wounded. Link's uncle tells Link to rescue Princess Zelda from her prison, giving him his sword and shield. Link navigates the castle and rescues Zelda from her cell, and the two escape into a secret passage through the sewers that leads to the Sanctuary, where they meet the Loyal Sage. Link is informed that Agahnim intends to open the seal to the Dark World, a realm once sealed off long ago by the seven Sages when Ganon and his army of evil were banished into the Sacred Realm, which became the Dark World. The kidnapped Maidens were sent into the Dark World to open this seal, and Agahnim intended to do the same to Zelda. Link is told by the man that the only thing that can defeat Agahnim is the Master Sword, and the Sage tells him to seek the elder Sahasrahla to learn more. Link finds the elder near the Eastern Palace. To prove that he is worthy to wield the Master Sword, Sahasrahla sends Link to find the three Pendants of Virtue, hidden in dungeons across Hyrule and guarded by mythical defenders. Sahasrahla becomes Link's mentor, offering him hints and advice at key stages of his journey. After retrieving the Pendants, Link takes them to the resting place of the Master Sword deep in the Lost Woods. As Link draws the sword from its pedestal, Zelda telepathically calls him to the Sanctuary, informing him that soldiers of Hyrule Castle have arrived. Link arrives at the Sanctuary moments after the soldiers have vacated, where he learns from the dying Sage that Zelda has been taken back to Hyrule Castle. Link goes to rescue her but arrives too late; Agahnim sends Zelda to the Dark World which opens the seal. Link then faces Agahnim in battle and defeats him, but fails to kill him as Agahnim teleports Link to the Dark World as well. To save Hyrule, Link is required to rescue the seven captive Maidens from dungeons scattered across the Dark World. Once the seven Maidens are freed, including Princess Zelda, they use their power to break the barrier around Ganon's Tower, where Link faces Agahnim again. Link defeats him a second time, and Ganon rises from Agahnim's body and flies away. Link chases after him, finally confronting him inside the Pyramid of Power at the center of the Dark World. After a battle resulting in Ganon's demise, Link touches the Triforce and restores both the Dark World and Hyrule to their former state before Ganon intervened. After this adventure, he goes to the sea. He is soon caught in a deadly thunderstorm which results in the destruction of his ship. His unconscious body is later found by Marin on a faraway island's shores. When he awakes, he discovers that he had miraculously been washed ashore on Koholint Island and makes preparations to leave the island by first finding his missing sword. A mysterious owl then approaches Link and explains to him about a sleeping being on the island, the Wind Fish, and that Link can only leave the island once The Wind Fish has been awoken from its eternal slumber. To awaken the Wind Fish, Link was forced to embark on a long journey and go through many dungeons to retrieve the Instrument of the Sirens. Link is eventually instructed by the owl to go to the Southern Face Shrine where he discoveries a startling truth about the island. Koholint Island is but a dream of The Wind Fish, whose dreams had been invaded by Nightmares and who is unable to awaken. If The Wind Fish awakes, the whole island shall disappear. Link had apparently been pulled into The Wind Fish's dream world and was now a part of it, and only he can awaken the dreamer. He eventually acquires all eight of the instruments and defeats all of the Nightmares, thus freeing The Wind Fish from their terror. Link is then named the hero of The Wind Fish's dream world by the owl before it disappears, and Link finally awakens The Wind Fish. As the island fades away, Link is forced out by a stream of water and awakens to find himself on a wooden board, back in the ocean. When he looks up, he sees The Wind Fish flying in the sky and smiles. It is unknown what happens to Link afterward, as he no longer has a ship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher | 4-A Name: Link, Hero of Two Worlds, Hero of the Wind Fish Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown (His age is never officially confirmed) Classification: Hylian Swordsman, Descendant of the Royal Knights Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Defeated Ganondorf amped with the full triforce. Making him superior to Yuga Ganondorf who was going to consume both lorule and hyrule. Obtained the Four Sword.) | Multi-Solar System level (Defeated the Nightmares who were stated to rule over Koholint Island by making the Wind Fish sleep endlessly.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic, higher with pegasus boots (Should be superior in speed to BoTW Link. Can clear entire rooms in a couple of seconds) | Supersonic, higher with pegasus boots Combat Speed: At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL Reaction Speed: At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable (The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame) | MFTL (Doesn’t have the full triforce, but could still react to Ganon. Should not be slower then his Link to the Past self prior to obtaining the triforce. Wind Fish is able to easily fly up to the night sky in seconds and nightmares should be comparable to him.) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) | Class K (Stated that he has the strength to almost lift a whale.) Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Above Average (Traveled on two separate adventures in a short time span without showing any hints of being tired), Limitless with full triforce Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, tens of of meters with sword beams, magic, and medallions, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Hundreds of Kilometers with Mambo's Song, Low Macroversal with Magic Mirror & Full Triforce Powers and Abilities: ' |-|A Link to the Past= - Innate Abilities/Items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sword, shield, hammer, and is skilled in archery), Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Energy Projection(Can shoot beams of energy out of his sword.), Fire Manipulation (With lantern, and fire rod), Paralysis Inducement & Electricity Negation (With the boomerang, Link can stun enemies, and can even negate an enemies electrical physiology), Minor Insect Manipulation (If Link catches an insect with his net, he can use them to fight with him in combat.), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs, and with bombos medalion, that can even work on spells.), Resurrection (With flute & with fairies in a bottle), Intangibility/Invisibility (With the magic cape), Creation (Can make blocks with cane of somara), Forcefield Creation (Protected from all attacks with one swing from the cane of bryna), Regeneration Negation (Can negate up to Mid-Godly via Silver Arrows), Lightning Manipulation (Can affect even literal spells), Attack Reflection (Can bounce back beams with Mirror Shield, could hit back Agahim's attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill ghost), The amount needed to do his magic is halved allowing him to spam more magic abilities, Statistics Amplification (With red mail), Transmutation, Power Nullification, Earth Manipulation (With Quake.), Ice Manipulation (Causes all enemies to be frozen solid and with Ice Rod.), Minor Light Manipulation (His shield shines in dark rooms.), Multilingualism (Can read unknown languages via Book of Mudora.), Dimensional Travel (Can travel across dimensions with the magic mirror), Healing (With potions), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Agahim's mind control. He does not lose his conciseness while in the Dark World, even without the moon pearl)), Transmutation (With moon pearl, unaffected by the effects of the Dark World), BFR (With Magic Mirror), Existence Erasure , Power Nullification, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Remains sane while in the Dark World, even without the moon pearl), Hell Manipulation, Sealing,Soul Manipulation, & Power Absorption (Can hold the Master Sword without any of these repercussions. All triforce users are unaffected by the affects of the Twilight Realm), - Master Sword= Has the Master Sword, which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation - The Four Sword= Has the Four Sword which gives him: Sealing (Four Sword sealed Vaati, sealed away Ganon's essence), Deconstruction (Stated that the body of one who touches the four sword who is not worthy will shatter), Absorption (Vaati was being absorbed into the four sword, Ganon's essence was also absorbed into the sword), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a realm within it), Duplication (The four sword splits it's user into 4 separate individuals), Possible Regeneration Negation (Possibly Mid-Godly. The Four Sword is stated to be capable of smiting darkness, Vaati could regenerate after complete destruction of his shadowy form, Phantom Ganon regenerates after being completely destroyed yet Link's defeat him for good after the four sword is fully powered), Fire Manipulation (Upon 2 Links striking their swords together they create fire), Energy Projection (Can shoot out sword beams), Cosmic Awareness (Four Sword grants Link the power to see the shadowy dark world), Power Nullification (Can negate magical barriers), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost, Phantom Ganon, and other bosses), Transmutation (With the four swords, the Links can transmutate their force gems into forest fairies which remain within the four sword allowing Link to resurrect upon death), Healing (Once the four swords is filled with the power to repel evil it also heals the Links), Time Travel (Could enter the realm of memories with the four swords which allowed him to go into the future) - Full Triforce= Has the abilities of The Triforce which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Resistance Negation (Can create enemies that bypass resistances to transmutation), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Paralysis Inducement (Ganon with the full triforce summoned upon fiery birds that paralyzed Link), Resurrection (of others), BFR (The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 Via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Ganondorf could take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice with the triforce of power), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the full triforce repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, fire/ice arrows, all 3 of the medallions) }} |-|Link's Awakening=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Can set some enemies on fire with magic powder.), Teleportation (Via playing Mumbo’s song), Energy Projection (Shoots beams of energy out of the lvl 2 sword), Dream Manipulation (Can take items outside of his dream), Aura (The Guardian Acorn and Piece of power create a blue/red aura around Link), Statistics Amplification (Can increase Attack & Speed or Defense with the Red or Blue tunic), Invisibility Negation (Can see invisible enemies with the lens), Transmutation, Power Nullification, & Empathic Manipulation (Magic powder can transmutate enemies once they're sprinkled, can negate physiologies, and causes some enemies to no longer attack you), Minor Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation (Can liven up the soul and bring fossils to life), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghost), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Stated that once the wind fish wakes everything will be gone, including Link however, Link was still around when the wind fish woke up) 'Standard Equipment: |-|A Link to the Past= - Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. Shields *'Red Shield:' The Red Shield is an enhanced version of Link's original shield. It is capable of absorbing small fireballs. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. - Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are either damaged or stunned. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed or thrown and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Silver arrows kill evil, even rendering them to dust and preventing regeneration with a single one. *'Magic Hammer:' The Magic Hammer is a slow but powerful weapon that pound things into the ground and destroy obstacles in the way. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store bottled items. He has a plethora of them. *'Super Bomb:' A giant bomb that follows Link. It can be set to create a great and powerful explosion. *'Quake Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to create giant earthquakes, and can turn enemies into slime. *'Bombos Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to create a massive omnidirectional inferno. *'Ether Medallion:' A medallion that allows Link to rain lightning from the sky, doing massive damage, and freezing all enemies unlucky enough to survive. *'Bug-Catching Net:' A net used for catching bugs and faries. It can also reflect magic. *'Cane of Somaria:' A magical cane that allows Link to create magical blocks that damage those that come in contact with it. Link can detonate it whenever he wants. *'Cane of Byrna:' A magical cane that makes Link intangible, but on top of that, gives him a damaging forcefield just in case. *'Magic Cape:' A cape that makes Link intangible, invisible, and invincible for as long as he has the magic power for it. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. Can also paralyze enemies. *'Fire Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot pillars of flames. *'Ice Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot magical blue energy that freezes on contact. *'Magic Mirror:' A mirror that when gazed into, returns Link to the normal world if he’s been BFR’d. Oddly enough it's one of the only items Link can use while in the Dark World. *'Lantern:' Shines the light in dark rooms. *'Flute:' A woodwind instrument that summons a duck that flies anywhere he pleases. The duck even comes across universes. *'Shovel:' Lets Link dig. - Pickups= *'Heart :' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. - Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drunk. *'Green Potion:' Restores Link’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Does both. Other Bottled Items *'Golden Bee:' Releases a friendly bee that attacks all enemies of Link. *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Mushrooms:' Weird magical mushrooms that have varying effects. They’re normally ingredients for Magic Powder. If ingested, there’s varying effects. The most common is either a long sleep or transmutation into a woodland creature. - Wearables= Clothes *'Red Mail:' The strongest of Link’s natural clothing. Reduces damage taken by ¾. *'Zora's Flippers:' Allows the Link to swim in water. The Zora King also allowed him to access the magic waterways the Zora's use to get around Hyrule. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The Titan’s Mitts,and the Power Glove. The function of both of these are to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. *'Moon Pearl:' A pearl from the Tower of Hera. It protects Link from the effects of the Dark World. }} |-|Link's Awakening= - Weapons= Swords *'Sword:' It is from Link's previous adventures and has his name engraved on it. Link finds it on Toronbo Shores shortly after waking up after his crash on Koholint Island. *'Koholint Sword:' The sword Link gets when he finds 20 Secret Seashells in Link’s Awakening. It's far stronger and allows him to shoot sword beams. Shields *'Shield:' It is from Link's previous adventures and has his name engraved on it. Talon gives it to Link. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. - Equipment= *'Magical Boomerang:' If thrown, it goes forward, and homes back onto Link. Those who are hit are usually killed in a single hit. *'Bomb:' Can be either placed or thrown and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Bomb Arrows attach both into a single weapon, and fires them akin to a rocket launcher. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. Can also paralyze enemies. *'Fire Rod:' A magical rod that can shoot pillars of flames. *'Ocarina:' An instrument used to do various magical properties. Including teleporting around with "Manbo's Mambo", livening up the soul with Frog's Song of Soul, and awaken those from a deep sleep with "Ballad of the Wind Fish". *'Roc’s Feather:' A feather that makes Link extremely light allowing him to jump considerably higher. *'Magic Powder:' A magical powder that has varying effects, but the most common one is that when sprinkled onto an enemy, it turns them into slime. Which has them no longer want to fight you and gives you information. *'Shovel:' Lets Link dig. *'Magnifying Lens:' Allows Link to sees the invisible beings. *'Mushrooms:' Weird magical mushrooms that have varying effects. They’re normally ingredients for Magic Powder. If ingested, there’s varying effects. The most common is either a long sleep or transmutation into a woodland creature. - Helpers= *'Bow Wow:' A chain chomp from the Mario series on a chain leash that attacks all of Link’s enemies. - Pickups= *'Heart :' A collectible that restores his life. *'Guardian Acorn:' A powerup that when collected, makes Link take half damage until it wears off. *'Piece of Power:' A powerup that when collected, makes Link do double damage until it wears off. - Bottled Items= Potions *'Secret Medicine:' Revives Link if he falls in battle. - Wearables= Clothes *'Red Clothes:' Boosts the power of Link’s sword by a lot. Acquired only in Link’s Awakening DX. *'Blue Clothes:' Boosts the power of Link’s defense by a lot. Acquired only in Link’s Awakening DX. *'Zora's Flippers:' Allows the Link to swim in water. Accessories *'Power Bracelet:' The Titan’s Mitts,and the Power Glove. The function of both of these are to increase Link’s lifting strength, allowing him to lift the heaviest of items. The Power Bracelet Level 2 from Link's Awakening even notes he can lift a whale. *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. }} Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could wield a sword and shield from his uncle and use his secret technique just from being told it.), Nigh-Omniscient with Full Triforce (Stated to be an omniscient artifiact, and one of the pieces holds the Triforce of Wisdom, from the Goddess of Wisdom Nayru. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack'- Link holds out his sword and charges it full of energy to unleash a devastating spinning slash. *'Dash Attack'- Link charges himself with the pegasus boots and holds out his sword for a dash attack. *'Quake'- Causes an earthquake resulting from Link thrusting the Master Sword into the ground. It only affects ground-bound enemies, generally either destroying them or turning them into a Slime. *'Bombos'- With an enchanted Spin Attack, Link sends out a ring of fire followed by a series of small explosions in all directions. This causes all enemies to become inflamed, as if they have been struck with the Fire Rod. *'Ether'- Creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. Key: A Link to the Past | Link’s Awakening Others Notable Victories: Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) - Reimu's profile (Both were at 3-A, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lightning Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Season Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Negation Users Category:Insect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Air Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Biological Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Links Category:The Legend of Zelda